User blog:Amontgomery1432/Benton Tarantella vs Errol Van Volkheim - Courage the Cowardly Rap Battles Season 1
Former partners turned enemies in this, what is probably the closest installment of Courage the Cowardly Rap Battles yet! This is battle number nine: Benton Tarantella versus Errol Von Volkheim, the battle of creepy, undead, parodies of famous people. Did you like how I made the intro sound like the trailer for an action movie? Well, that's besides the point! Let's just get to the battle! Peter Fernandez as Benton Tarantella John R. Dilworth as Errol Von Volkheim The Battle: COURAGE THE COWARDLY RAP BATTLES!! ERROL VAN VOLKHEIM!! VERSUS!! BENTON TARANTELLA!! BEGIN! Benton Tarantella: Lights, camera, action on this battle! I'm the last face you'll ever see! Everyone Wants to Direct but I'd never let you near the big screen! You're a fraud and I'll expose you as the fake that you are! If it weren't for me, your film career wouldn't have gotten far! I know we're partners but, face it, I'm taking you down tonight, bub! Quench your disgusting blood lust after you've tasted your own blood! Call me Mr. Nasty cause I spit sick rhymes on the mic! I'd say I'm gonna slaughter you, but you should know what that's like! Errol Von Volkheim: If that's the best that you can do, you truly are a terrible writer! And, judging by your slender body, you'd be an even worse fighter! If your face is the last sight I'll see before I die again, Can you at least put Instagram filters on it, my friend? It's true we all want to direct, but this chump should have never started! I won before the fight begun, you should have already departed! You died in prison while I was released for good behavior! I hear you're looking for someone to crush you! Well, it looks I'm your savior! Benton Tarantella: Can't you see that you lost? Just give up now and make haste! You disgraced film making and, with my rhymes, I'll lay this punk to rest! When it comes to movie partners, you're as horrible as they get! You belong on Angry Nasty People cause you're the worst person I've ever met! You're absolutely useless when it comes to causing scares! I'm terrifying! You're nothing! This battle isn't even fair! I resurrected you from the grave so I could send you back to it! Think you can best the bad Benton? Ha! Nobody could do it! Errol Von Volkheim: You're right! This battle isn't fair! Not fair for you, that is! I'm not understanding how this undead psycho thinks he'll win this! I'm the true face of horror! Your face is ugly as sin! Your parents clearly didn't love you if they named you "Benton!" This is your last movie, even though you've sucked since your debut! Even Ed Wood is a better director than you! Now that you've been squashed like the maggot that you are, you should know That you lost to your own partner so just turn around and go! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!! COURAGE THE COWARDLY RAP BATTLES!! Poll: Who won the battle? Benton Tarantella Errol Von Volkheim Check out more of my battles! Category:Blog posts